dickensandtrollopefandomcom-20200213-history
Premeditation
'Chapter IV' After telling Marie Melmotte he likes her “better than any one else in the world”: “He had studied the words as a lesson; and, repeating them as a lesson, he did it fairly well. He did it well enough at any rate to send the poor girl to bed with a sweet conviction that at last a man had spoken to her whom she could love” (43). #Seduction #Premediation 'Chapter XV' Roger to Lady Carbury about the invitation to dine with the Longestaffes at Caversham: “You must answer at once, because their servant is waiting.” . . . . “I suppose I had better say that I [ Lady Carbury ], and Hetta , -- and Felix will accept their invitation” (128). #Premeditation 'Chapter XVI' Lady Carbury ’s telegram to Felix from Beccles: “‘You are to dine at Caversham on Monday. Come on Sunday if you can. She is there.’ Lady Carbury had many doubts as to the wording of this message. The female in the office might too probably understand who was the ‘She,’ who was spoken of as being at Caversham, and might understand also the project, and speak of it publicly. But then it was essential that Felix should know how great and certain was the opportunity afforded to him” (131). #Letters #Premeditation #Possibility of Exposure 'Chapter XXI' Georgiana ’s letter to Mr. Longestaffe : “‘My dear Papa, -- ‘I don’t think you ought to be surprised because we feel that our going up to town is so very important to us. If we are not to be in London at this time of the year we can never see anybody, and of course you know what that must mean for me. If this goes on about Sophia, it does not signify for her, and, though mamma likes London, it is not a of real importance. But it is very, very hard upon me. It isn’t for pleasure that I want to go up. There isn’t so very much pleasure in it. But if I’m to be buried down here at Caversham, I might just as well be dead at once. If you choose to give up both houses for a year, or for two years, and take us all abroad, I should not grumble in the least. There are very nice people to be met abroad, and perhaps things go easier that way than in town. And there would be nothing for horses, and we could dress very cheap and wear our old things. I’m sure I don’t want to run up bills. But if you would only think what Caversham must be to me, without any one worth thinking about within twenty miles, you would hardly ask me to stay here. ‘You certainly did say that if we would come down here with those Melmottes we should be taken back to town, and you cannot be surprised that we should be disappointed when we are told that we are to be kept here after that. It makes me feel that life is so hard that I can’t bear it. I see other girls having such chances when I have none, that sometimes I think I don’t know what will happen to me’ (This was the nearest approach which she dared to make in writing to that threat which she had uttered to her mother of running away with somebody.) ‘I suppose that now it is useless for me to ask you to take us all back this summer, -- though it was promised; but I hope you’ll give me money to go up to the Primeros. It would only be me and my maid. Julia Primero asked me to stay with them when you first talked of not going up, and I should not in the least object to reminding her, only it should be done at once. Their house in Queen’s Gate is very large, and I know they’ve a room. They all ride, and I should want a horse; but there would be nothing else, as they have plenty of carriages, and the groom who rides with Julia would do for both of us. Pray answer this at once, papa.’” (175) #Letters #Premeditation 'Chapter XXV' “She [ Georgiana ] had written to her dear friend Lady Monogram , whom she had known intimately as Miss Triplex, and whose marriage with Sir Damask Monogram had been splendid preferment, telling how she had been kept down in Suffolk at the time of her friend’s last party, and how she had been driven to consent to return to London as the guest of Madame Melmotte . She hoped her friend would not throw her off on that account. She had been very affectionate, with a poor attempt at fun, and rather humble. Goergiana Longestaffe had never been humble before; but the Monograms were people so much thought of and in such an excellent set! She would do anything rather than lose the Monograms. But it was of no use. She had been humble in vain, for Lady Monogram had not even answered her note” (206). #Letters #Dishonesty #Premeditation Dolly determines to write to his father about Georgiana staying with the Melmotte s after he visits her at their house (207). #Letters #Premeditation